Parts of Chloe
by Rosel
Summary: Chloe wakes up after the ruins of the plant after she seperated Davis from Doomsday and finds out some surprsing things.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville if I did, it would actually make sense. **

Chloe woke up hearing a huge explosive blast landing just outside of the plant. The last thing she remembered was separating Davis from Doomsday with the Black K. She couldn't believe that it was over she looked around hoping to find Davis and everyone ok. She hoped Clark would just come in time and destroy Doomsday and save the day so Davis could finally be free of this monster that was haunting him and sucking the life out of him. She felt so much for him having this monster in him trying to claw its way out. She had fought so much for him and given up so much and she would do it in a second because she wanted to save him and give him the former paramedic the life he deserved.

She looked around where she was and saw ash everywhere. Her heart sank. Where could Davis be? What if he died in this explosion? She couldn't bear it; he had lived this tortuous life only to die once he was freed was too much. She searched everywhere for any sign of Davis or any one and she felt lost and completely alone. Where was everyone?

She looked down at her shattered clothes and realized they have been burnt and ripped from falling just out of range from the burst of the huge explosion. She wracked her brain trying to remember what caused such a huge explosion and she couldn't think of it. Surely the Black K couldn't have caused such a huge explosion and caused so much debris. Chloe sunk to her knees afraid that she had lost every one of her friends and most of all Davis. She would have done anything to get that awful, destructive Beast out but she didn't want anyone to die because of it.

Chloe looked down on the ground and wept, her tears flowed down her pasty bright red cheeks. She mourned for everyone but mostly she mourned for Davis. He was her whole world. He filled her whole life. He was the most important person in her life. She didn't know how she was going to go on with out him. She never got a chance to fully tell him how much he meant to her, but she knew running away with him was a big clue. They were going to start a whole knew life together after all.

Chloe put her hands and picked up the ash, she wondered how she survived and everyone else didn't. Then she began to explore the wreckage further. The plant was in ruins. She realized she was on the opposite side of the plant that she was when she used the Black K. She rubbed the debris between her hands feeling it smother between her finger tips. Her whole life was over now. She didn't know what to do or where to go from here. The love of her life was gone. Davis was gone they never had their chance at happily ever after. They never had their chance at love and bliss. At this point she felt odd because before she remembered feeling conflicted she remembered still having some feelings for Clark and Jimmy. She remembered doing some things for them too. She remembered doing what she did to save and protect Clark and she remembered she loved Jimmy for the normal life he could represent for her. But now it was like those parts of her were gone. They absolutely disappeared. She didn't think she could feel comforted if they were ok and Davis was not.

Then as she investigated the wreckage further to find the cause she heard foot steps and she saw Davis appear in the midst of a puff a smoke with torn up jeans and no shirt.

Her heart almost stopped there. She couldn't believe it, he had survived too. He was ok. He was alive. Chloe rushed to him and atacked him with a a tight gripped hug and started kissing him passionately. She couldn't beleived it. He was ok. The love of her life was ok. She was begining to think that good things didn't happen to her. Davis parted from Chloe and said, "Chloe I'm happy to see you, too."

"Oh, Davis. What happened?"

Davis said, "I'm not sure. I just woke up among this wreckage. I thought you were dead. I didn't know what to do. I tried to convince myself that you were ok and you just left with Jimmy or Clark. I'd rather you left me for Jimmy or even Clark then even think you were dead."

Chloe caressed Davis cheek and said, "I know that's why I love you."

Davis smiled in awe of her and said, "That's the first time you said that."

"I know and it won't be the last. I was just so confused before. I had all of those conflicts plus the weight of you having the monster in you. But now all of those inner conflicts are gone and all that matters is that you're ok. I love you, Davis, mind, body, and soul."

Chloe wrapped her arms around Davis and caressed her lips with his. It was a passionate kiss. But something was missing.

She looked at him his eyes he looked so meek and mild. And she asked, "Are you ok?'

"I'm with you." He caressed her face and then he said, "I just feel like I don't deserve you."

"You're you now. You're the you I fell in love with. Lets go and leave this place far behind." Chloe said full of conviction.

Davis took Chloe's hand fondly and said, "So now that the monster is out of me you're free to see your friends now. I'm sure you want to see Clark."

Chloe tilted her eyes perplexed and said, "It's weird I really don't want to. I don't want to see or be with anyone but you Davis. You're my whole life now."

Davis smiled a smile so bright and wide it shone admits the darkness.

Later that night they found a motel room and just celebrated being with each other. Chloe completely worshiped Davis. She showed him just how she worshiped him. She let out a desire she never knew she even had. All night long she admired Davis and soaked him up, not believing how desperately in love she was with this man. He smiled the smiles he only had for her. He made her feel complete and whole.

After they spent quite some time worshipping each other Davis looked out the window of the motel room looking sad.

Chloe rubbed his bare shoulders and asked, "What's wrong baby? Aren't you happy?"

Then Davis sighed, "I am. I'm so happy you're with me even when you don't have to be. I have so much joy for that, but…I have all of this guilt. All of those things I've done those horrible terrible things. I just feel like I don't deserve to be happy I don't deserve you."

Davis moved from Chloe she removed her hands from his shoulders.

And he got up off the bed. Then Chloe stood up saying, "That wasn't you baby. That part of you is gone now."

"Is it? I've done horrible things while I was Davis too."

"You didn't have much of a choice; you were just trying to keep the Beast at bay, protecting so many others."

Davis turned to Chloe looking desperate and down trodden, "I could've just left. I could've found an island some where away from people and just stay away from you."

"Davis,you know that wouldn't have stopped the Beast he was unstoppable, you were doing your best the you could and the past is the past now. And now we need to embrace our future." Chloe said as she kissed his hand.

Then her kisses trailed up his arm and Davis gave into Chloe.

The next mourning they both woke up blissfully happy in each others arms. Chloe could stay like that with Davis forever. Then Chloe lazily turned on the TV. And she saw a news special.

Chloe was shocked to see Davis on the screen. She knew she shouldn't be Davis was still known as the Cornfield killed. But then the anchor woman said something that shocked her to the core, it tore at her.

The anchor woman said, "The cornfield killer is dead. He died last night by the hands of deceased Jimmy Olsen."

Chloe sat up straight fear streaming straight through her she turned around to see Davis was still there. She didn't understand. She felt his hand and made sure she wasn't imagining him. She felt his strong muscles he felt real to her.

Then the anchor woman continued and said, "Jimmy Olsen died heroically trying to protect his wife from the cornfield killer. The funeral will be announced."

Chloe got off of her bed starring at the TV set stunned. She just didn't understand. Davis was right here. Then the screen changed showing a reporter who was questioning Chloe. Chloe couldn't believe it she didn't remember ever speaking to a reporter."

Then the reporter said, "Is it true that you ran away with the cornfield killer?"

"I only did that to protect everyone. I don't care for that psycho he killed the man I love. If you excuse me. I have a funeral for a hero to plan."

Chloe gawked at the screen not believing it. She would never call Davis a psycho. None of this made sense. That person looked like her but it wasn't her. The reporter said that Davis was dead but here he lied in the bed. She said that Jimmy died saving her from Davis trying to kill Chloe but Chloe was right here, that's something she wouldn't forget. And that made no sense what so ever. Davis would never do that. He even said he'd rather see her with another man then see her dead. None of this made any sense.

She tried to think back to try to make some sense of it at all. And she thought about it. She thought about Davis and how he was. She thought about the Black K and how he was separated. And she thought about waking up in the explosion. It hit her like a ton of breaks. She thought about the Black K and its effects it had separated Lex and his dark side before. And she assumed that Davis' dark side would just be a beast. But then she thought about Davis and how his mother told him he was the camouflage how he was evolving. But what if it was his human side that was created and so it separated both sides of his human side: his good side and his evil side.

Then she realized humans were affected by Black K too. That was her other half. The only problem was she wondered if it was her good half or her evil half. Since she wasn't really shedding a tear for Jimmy Olsen she wasn't so sure.

**A/N: OK, so if you haven't figured it out this does take place within Doomsday, the horrid season finale. This was may way to make sense of it. It may be a bit of a stretch but let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville if I did something like this would happen.**

**A/N: So I decided to contiue this but it will still be shorter and will be a few chaps. It will basically be my idea about how the season premeire could be. **

Chloe didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say to Davis. She didn't know how to break the news to him. How do you tell your boyfriend exactly that his split self killed your ex-husband? How could she tell him that she was split and quite possibly the evil part? How could he possibly love her if she was evil? So Chloe evaded the issue as long as possible. She made sure he didn't turn on the TV to see the news. They continued to travel in cognito on the run. She knew that could be a little more free now, now that people thought Davis was dead, but Davis didn't know that. She couldn't do it. She loved him. She wanted to be honest with him, but she was struck by the fear that he would leave her as soon as he found out she was the evil Chloe. She couldn't take that thought. So they traveled from motel to motel, struggling. Things were tense and Chloe knew that Davis could tell there was something wrong.

They were eating lunch in their latest seedy motel room in Edge City when Chloe was looking at her badly burnt grilled cheese sandwich like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Davis had ate his burnt sandwich and then after taking a few bites he looked at Chloe with his knowing eyes. And said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just can't eat this. I really should learn how to nuke these things properly." Chloe said dismissively but couldn't bear to look Davis in the eye. She knew if she did he would make it extremely hard for her to lie to him.

Then Davis said, "You've coped with bad food before? You know I can just cook you another one. I've nuked so many 'grilled cheese sandwiches' from living on my own and from living in foster homes I have it to an art."

Davis gave her his playful smile and his warmth hurt her. He was such a good and sweet guy now. It was all of him now. There was no beast brewing in the surface. There was no inner darkness at all. It was him the guy whose smile curved his lips and brightened the darkest sky.

Then Chloe tried her hardest to fake a smile and said, "I'm just not that hungry. Davis."

Davis pulled up her chin with his gentle thumb and said, "Chloe you could tell me anything what is wrong?"

Chloe reluctantly looked up into his eyes and their eyes locked. She couldn't take that. She gazed deep into his deep brown eyes. They bore into her heart, mind, body, and soul. They did strange things to her like make her tell the truth. She really hated that.

Then she bursted out in tears flooding through her eyes and dripping down her cheeks. Davis got up out of his chair that was on the other side of this broken down motel desk and put the chair right beside her to hug her. He took her within his arms and she cried on his shoulder and then he said, "Chloe, just let it out. What is it?"

After crying for a few moments and making a puddle stain on Davis shirt she backed away and gazed up at Davis. There was so much comfort and love there. She felt so right there. Some how just crying on his should always helped ease the pain. He soothed her and patted her back and rubbed circles along her back after awhile soothing her. Then she looked up and breathed out clearing out her crackled throat and said, "Davis I…I'm so scared. I'm afraid…"

"What are you afraid of? Is it Clark? We haven't heard anything I'm sure he defeated the monster. But if you want to go back to find out…"

"Noooo." Chloe said desperately going back to Smallville or Metropolis would only make things so much worse. Oliver would really try to kill Davis now that they really thought Davis was a psychotic killer. And if not Clark would make sure he was thrown in jail for the rest of his life. She couldn't let that happen the very thought made her ill.

Then she said, "I'm afraid of…of…I'm afraid of me."

Davis sat there and caressed her cheek and said, "Why?"

"I have this deep dark fear brewing inside of me that I'm all wrong. I'm not right my very existence is evil."

Davis eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he said, "Chloe are you confusing yourself with me?"

Chloe shook her head and said, "No Davis, you're good now. You're so good but me it's like I'm all wrong. I'm afraid I'm evil."

Davis looked deep with in her emerald eyes and he took her hand with in his. He caressed her palm and squeezed it and said, "Listen to me Chloe you are far from evil. You're the opposite. You're my angel."

Chloe let go of his hand and stood up and turned away from him. She did not like Davis calling her an angle before but now more then ever. She was the opposite of an angel now. She was the dark side of her self. She did not feel worried for Clark or grieving for the loss of Jimmy all she felt was the fear of losing Davis. Everything was about him he was all that mattered to her. If the world would end so she could be with him she would let it. That is how wrong she was. She would let that monster destroy the city and the whole world as long as she had Davis by her side with her. That was how evil she was and she couldn't stand it.

Then she folded her arms and turned to Davis stoutly and said, "I'm no angle Davis. I'm far from it. I'm different."

Davis searched her face full of worry and concern and he said, "Is this about your meteor infection? Has something happened? Something you can't control."

Chloe was about to say no and tell him what really happened but as she opened her mouth the words could not come out. Her fear of losing him over powered the ease-ness she had felt that caused her to tell him the truth. Chloe then said, "Yeah, it has. I just…ever since I found out about it I was always afraid that I would turn evil and…"

"And destroy things instead of save them. Chloe if anyone could understand it is me. I am the poster boy for fearing your going to destroy the world."

Chloe nodded and said, "I know but that thing that was inside of you is gone. There's nothing that can just take the meteor infection out of me. Besides the meteor infection is in my heart, I'm pretty sure it would kill me."

The words just came out of her as she was remembering the truth of her fears she did had when her meteor infection was so prevalent a little over a year ago. So much has changed since then.

Then Davis said, "Don't worry Chloe I won't let you go all fatal attraction. I'll be here for you every step of the way. But I am a little confused I thought you said that your healing power hasn't worked in a long time and how could that power make you evil."

Chloe found a hic up in her lie. She couldn't prove her little lie to him. She then said, "Well, it's evolved. I'm afraid it's more dangerous I just wish…"

Then something dawned on her there was something she could do. She had to do it. She needed answers and she needed help. So she said,

"I wish I could get some kind of medical help I wish I could go to a scientist to help me with this and find out if it will cause me to do harm to people once and for all."

Then Davis said, "Why don't you? Chloe I'm willing to risk exposure so you can find the help you need. You have risked you're whole life for me."

Then Chloe nodded her head and said, "OK, I'll do it. I'll go to Dr. Emil Hamilton, if anyone can help me. It's him."

Then Davis took her hand within his and said, "We'll go together Chloe. I will always be there for you what ever you need."

Then Davis hugged her to reassure her. She wasn't reassured, she had lied to him and his presence there would not help things. But she would figure it out she had to, her future with Davis depended on it.

Clark Kent had given up on humanity. He had always thought that there were good in them. He had this feeling for a long time that he was wrong as a Kryptonian, there was this darkness inside of him that he was truly afraid of. He was afraid that one day he would wake up and turn against them. He had seen them, he was raised with humans, and he had tried so hard to be like them. He wanted to be accepted and loved by them. He wanted to embrace those feelings of love. He didn't want to believe his biological father that those feelings were his downfall. He had always thought that he would believe in people and in their goodness and that they could always come back from the darkness. But then Davis Bloome had changed all of that with one act in one moment. Davis Bloome let his emotions get the best of him and he killed Jimmy because Chloe picked Jimmy over him.

He had believed in Davis. He had believed that Chloe did see good in him and if he just separated the wrong evil part of him with his human self then everything would be ok, Davis could go on living like a normal human and he would defeat the Kyptonian monster and everything would be ok. But he was wrong. Oliver was right humans were the wrong ones. Humans were the ones who let their heart make them do evil things. And he could not be part of that race anymore.

He had no planet to go to. He was stuck here on earth. He went to the Fortress it was the closest thing to Krypton he had. He had gone there and started his training he started to learn so much about Krypton. As he was doing it trying to just focus on the massive amounts of knowledge he tried to focus so much on it. He did it in anger and wanting to do what ever he had to do to make sure that humans would not do these horrible things again. He would stop them. But half away through Jor-el stopped it and Clark yelled,

"Jor-el what is the problem I can do this."

"No you can't my son. You're heart is full of too much anger and rage. You can not save this race with that anger."

"I am not being run by my emotions father. I have fulfilled my destiny I am becoming more like a Kryptonian. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"Being full of rage will not help you. You are still being run by your emotion of anger. You cannot save anyone that way."

"What if I don't want to save anyone what if I want to punish them?"

"Then you are not welcome here until you get your act together."

Clark punched a large pillar crystal until it shattered in pieces and then he sped away. He sped around the world filled with so much rage. He couldn't believe after all of this time his biological father had the nerve to throw him out. He had finally embraced his Kryptonian destiny. He didn't see the problem.

***

Chloe arrived at Star Labs a little nervous. OK she was more then a little nervous. She was sitting next to Davis- someone everyone saw as dead, someone's who everyone thought killed her ex-husband. She doubted that she could pass the reception desk with out getting a call to the Justice League or Clark. Her hands loosened off of the steering wheel and then she turned to Davis and said,

"Davis I think you should stay here. It will be safer here out of sight."

Davis looked down and said, "I'm still wanted I know."

Then Chloe leaned in to give him a quick kiss good bye then Davis grabbed her kissed her in a deep full passionate kiss. Then Davis parted from Chloe and held on to her arm and said, "Chloe I just want to be there for you."

"I know and you will be inside the car."

"Yes dear." Davis said jokingly.

Chloe shot him an annoyed look but his jokes always made her smile. She went in Star Labs full of conviction. She needed to make sure she could continue to be with Davis and be honest with him and have life with him. She couldn't be evil.

When she got in Dr. Emil Hamilton's office he was looking into the telescope and looked up. His dark curly messy hair seemed to be a bit more ruffled and messier then she remembered. He looked down a little afraid.

"Chloe I thought I told you on the phone there is no way I can find Clark. I'm a scientist I don't have magical powers. And any more threats won't conjure them up."

Chloe gazed at him perplexed and said, "I threatened you?"

Emil looked at her quizzically and asked, "You don't remember?"

"No. Why don't you refresh it?"

"Well, you asked me if I could try find Clark using heat signatures or something but as I told you on the phone it's impossible for me to track Clark. And you threatened to expose any secrets I may have if I didn't try every thing I could to get Clark back."

"Back from where?" Chloe asked.

"How long have you had the symptoms of amnesia?"

"About a day. So doc I was wondering if you could run some tests on me."

He looked at her fear coloring his eyes.

"Chloe you talked to me on the phone a couple of hours ago."

Then Chloe said, "Fine, I guess I'll get straight to it. When I split Davis from Doomsday I used Black Kryptonite and it seemed to work on me."

Emil stared at her filled with shock and he said, "So you're split…Chloe I had gotten your files that you sent me on your notes on the meteor infected and all of your strange occurrences and on humans it works in the way it split the good and bad side."

"Yeah, well you're thorough. I didn't think you'd go through all of it."

"I'm a scientist there for naturally curious."

"I know the feeling." Chloe said.

Then Emil said with apprehension, "So why are you here? What do you want?"

"I want answers. I need to know which side I am."

"What?" He asked her and then he started to ponder something the wheels looked like they were turning.

Then he said, "You think you're the bad side."

"Yeah. I'm afraid I just need to know for sure. I don't see how Davis could love me if I'm evil."

Emil gaped at her and said, "So you didn't hear? Oh my Chloe I'm so sorry to tell you but Davis and Jimmy are…"

"Dead I know. They killed each other for me, I saw the news. But the Black K worked on Davis too. It worked on his human side as well."

"Huh? Wow? So where is he now?"

"Doctor do you really think I'm that stupid? You could still call the cops and get him arrested or call your Justice League buddies."

"I could still call them now and tell them all about you but you risked that just to see if you're evil."

"I have to know."

"I think that right there is all the proof you need. Most evil people do not think their evil. Most evil people do not care if they are evil."

"Based on what? Where's your evidence of that?" Chloe asked.

"I guess I can run some tests and see what the Black K did to your body. But that's all I can do."

"That's all I ask." Chloe said with a smile.

Then Emil said, "Hmmmm, you know this kind of makes sense."

"What?"

"It's just when I talked to you before and all of our dealing about Davis I could have sworn you did it, because of your feelings for him. The way you were so desperate to save him and in the way you practically threatened to sick him on me. And then when I heard about what happened and found out why I could not believe it. I am truly sorry…"

"Sorry doctor, but perhaps we shouldn't linger down memory lane. Davis still needs me."

Emil took that in consideration and then went to work.

Davis sat in the car bored. Everything was so different now that he was split. His mind was so clear. He had that guilt gnawing at him at every turn but he still had Chloe right there beside him comforting him and pulling him through it all. He knew that having Chloe with him was the best thing that has ever happened. He was eternally grateful for her and for God sending her to him. She saved had saved him from a life of tragedy and pain. She had kept him himself, instead of disappearing forever.

Davis could not stand that Chloe was in there all alone and facing her fear that her meteor infection brought on. He knew what was like to have something inside of you that threatened the very essence of the person you had always tried to be. He just wanted to be there to comfort her. He did not care if he were caught and thrown in jail. So he got out of the car on his way to see Chloe when suddenly he was attacked by Clark.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville

Clark grabbed Davis and pushed him against the car. He smashed him into the glass of the window and blood trickled down his forehead. Clark's eyes were filled with rage and he said, "I should have known you wouldn't have died so easily. I should have known that you would come back. I thought it was because of the monster but now I know better."

Davis choked up feeling the pain. He took it, he wouldn't even defend himself. He saw the hurt and rage in Clark's eyes. Then he pulled him up and screamed, "Fight back!"

Then he threw him on the concrete ground.

Davis felt the pure applied force of the concrete. It hurt. He felt the crush of his head against the hard cold concrete. He was in pain, but he would not fight back. He couldn't. What ever survival instinct he had before was gone. Clark probably blamed him for all of the murders the Beast committed or he could be punishing him for all of the murders he committed as himself in order to make sure the Beast didn't come out and kill countless of innocents. He had his reasons but he knew that he had to be punished for his crimes this was his punishment.

He shook his head and said, "I deserve this Clark I know that. So kill me."

Clark stared at him bewildered.

Then Davis said looking up at him wiping the blood that was trickling down his forehead off of his face pleadingly and said, "Can you just do me a favor?"

"Why would I do anything for you, your nothing but a cold blooded murderer?"

"Please just take care of Chloe make sure she's safe and happy. That's all I ask."

"Why do you care?" Clark asked.

"I love her. I just want her to be happy."

"If that were true then why try to kill her when she was happy with Jimmy?"

"What? I would never do that I love her."

Clark shook his head in distaste.

"Maybe but when she told you she didn't love you back you stabbed Jimmy and then went after her."

"No….no….that didn't happen I think I would remember something like that."

Clark gazed at Davis full of intent and fierceness. He gawked down at Davis perplexed.

Then he said, "This could be a trick. This could be you just trying to get me to feel sorry for you. It's not going to work."

Davis looked up at Clark as he sat on the ground feeling emotionally exhausted as well as feeling physically in pain and he said, "I don't want your pity Clark. I just want Chloe to be safe that's all I ever wanted for her ever since I first met her I just want her to be safe and happy."

Tears began to stream out of his eyes.

Then Clark said thinking out loud, "You could have lost the memory when you came back to life."

Davis shook his head and said, "No, you're lying, Chloe loves me. We've been together all of this time…she…"

"She doesn't love you. It was an act. She only led you to believe that to save me and protect me and the world from you. She was just appeasing you to tame the beast." Clark said with a hint of malice in his tone.

Davis looked at Clark at filled with shock and horror and he said, "No, that doesn't make any sense Chloe was with me. She told me she loved me…"

Clark said, "She lied. She doesn't love you. She loves Jimmy. Jimmy was her chance to have a normal and happy life. And you took that away from her because of your human emotions. Memory or no memory I can't let that stand I should have done this a long time ago."

Then Clark grabbed Davis by the throat and choked Davis. Then Davis struggled for his breath. He threw frantic punches trying to get him to stop. He was willing to die before, but not now not like this. Not seeing Clark like this full of rage and revenge and not leaving Chloe with the likes of him. How could Clark take care of Chloe and keep her safe when he was like this? He obviously was delusional and that made Clark dangerous. This was more then justice being done Clark had the look of revenge in his eyes.

So Davis struggled and fought for his life he tried to speak and he tried to plead but only ruffled noises came out while Clark was choking him. Davis was changing color his face had turned pale and then purple. Davis felt the life come out of him. This was it. He didn't stand a chance against Clark. Davis was human now and Clark's strength was too great. Davis started to see black this was it he was going to die. He just hoped some how Chloe found happiness.

***

Earlier

Chloe had finished the scans and x-ray. Then she said, "Well, doc how long will it be until we find the results?"

"Well it will be a little while but Chloe like I said before I don't know how I can scientifically prove your good or evil. But my gut tells me your not." Emil said.

Chloe shrunk a little uncomfortable with this whole thing but just wishing there was some scientific way to prove all of this and grasping on straws. She knew she was avoiding the inevitable maybe trying to find some kind of thing to hold onto to post pone or avoid from telling Davis the truth. It delayed her from making that leap. But she knew she had to do it. She loved him. She had to be willing to make that leap for him.

She got up off of that and said, "So I'll come back in a little while to check on you to see what you find."

"Can't I just call you?" Emil asked.

"No." Chloe said. She didn't want to risk that his buddies could trace their call and find her.

Then she marched out to see Davis.

As she arrived she saw Clark beating up Davis and throwing him through the car. Chloe didn't give her mind time to process it she immediately ran back into the lab and scoured the lab and ran into one of the labs where experiments were done and there was a led box with meteor rock. She quickly ran clenching the green rock with in her hands.

She rushed out filled with rage seeing Clark's hands around Davis neck. Chloe rushed to Clark pointing the glowing kryptonite at Clark.

Clark's hand fell off of Davis neck and he fell to his knees and then he fell down on the ground next to Davis. Clark then fell on his back. Then Chloe put the kryptonite on Clark's chest.

Then she ran to Davis' side. Clark gawked at Chloe unbelieving and he said, "What are you…?"

Chloe didn't even look at Clark. She touched Davis purple face and said pleadingly, "Davis, baby you have to make it. I love you."

Then Emil rushed out holding an empty lead box. Then he took off the kryptonite.

Chloe hovered over Davis protectively guarding him.

Then Clark got up and said, "Chloe what the hell?"

"Clark I won't let you murder the man that I love." Chloe said with conviction.

"So you love him now? I thought you hated him I thought he was nothing more then a psycho to you?"

Chloe shook her head bitter tears falling out and she said, "That wasn't me. Not who I am now. That was the other me. I can't believe any part of me would call him a psycho."

Then Dr. Hamilton said, "Clark I think we better take this inside. I'll explain everything."

Clark looked down at Chloe something dawning on him.

"You …you were with Davis this whole time weren't you?"

"I love him, Clark. Emil please help me we have to get him medical attention."

"Of course." Emil helped pick an unconscious Davis up.

***

After Dr. Hamilton put him in a room and took care of him Chloe and Clark were left alone Clark had his arms folded.

Then he said, "So the black k worked on you, like it worked on Lex."

"And Davis too. The human side anyway." Chloe said not looking away from Davis through the glass observation window.

Clark shook his head and something in his face changed and he said, "So that was the Davis bad side. I was convinced that Davis' human emotions caused him to do this."

Chloe shrugged, "I guess they still did. I just think if it were all of the Davis I know and love he would never do that I believe his good side would win out."

"I guess we will never know." Clark said.

"I don't want to. I just want him to get better that is all I care about."

"Yeah." Clark said sheepishly.

***

Chloe couldn't look away from the observation room. Her eyes stayed glued to Davis as another doctor revived him. He was put on a breathing machine for a little while. The doctor came out and said that he was going to be ok.

Chloe was so relieved. She still stared at Davis, hoping everything would be ok. She needed him. She couldn't survive with out him. He was all she cared about. It was all about him. She didn't know what she would do with out him.

Then Dr. Hamilton came out to see her and he said, "Chloe I have the results."

"For Davis?"

"He's going to be ok. The doctor already told you that Chloe. But I have the results for you."

"Oh, I know you couldn't really tell if I'm evil scientifically. I was just grasping at straws. I think I kind of proved which Chloe I am with trying to kill Clark."

"Yes, that's true. You did prove what was really going on a bit for me. And coupled with what I found it makes sense. And my other observations seem to conclude the same thing."

"What is that?"

"Your meteor infection is in your heart."

"I know that."

"I have your old files from what you gave to Oliver. The scans are different have of the infection left your heart. But the other half is still there. It also boosted some of your endorphin and serotonin levels. The split enhanced your love and I am assuming it split the part of your love for Davis and judging by all of the other Chloe's threatening phone calls about Clark it split her love for Clark." Emil said.

"So I'm not the evil part just the part that loves Davis and the other Chloe is the part that loves Clark."

"That's what I concluded." Emil said.

"So we've both almost went extreams to protect the man we love. So we're both…"

"You both still have good in you. She's working hard to get the heroes back but her main emphasis is to get Clark back. And you, I can see how worried and good you are."

Chloe hugged Emil and said, "Thank you."

***

Davis woke up to see Chloe's bright shinning face. He wondered if he was in heaven. She seemed to be surrounded by a bright shinning light. Then she said, "Don't worry baby. Everything is going to be ok. I'm here."

Then he felt all of the aching pain coming from his head and his back, stomach, and shoulders, and pretty much every where.

She caressed his face and touched him gently on his bandage covered forehead and said, "Baby, everything going to be alright. I'm right here."

"Chloe you're here."

Then he looked around and took everything in and saw the bright florescent lights, and smelled the stench of ammonia and realized that they were in a hospital room.

"What happened? Was that really Clark or was that a bad dream?"

Chloe said with anger in her voice, "It was Clark that was real. He really tried to kill you."

Davis still didn't believe it and said, "Well, something must be wrong with him. We've seen a lot of weird things. Do you think there is something out there that made him delusional?"

Chloe looked down and then looked Davis square in the eye and said, "No, Clark wasn't delusional Davis. I'm sorry, I should have told you a long time ago. I was afraid of losing you. I just had to know the truth first."

"What do you mean? Clark wasn't right though, right, I didn't…I couldn't…I didn't kill Jimmy." Davis asked horrified.

"You didn't Davis but a part of you did."

"What?" Davis scooted back in the hospital bed feeling the pain in his joints as he moved in shock and confusion.

"Davis we all have good and bad in us and the black kryptonite separates the good and the bad."

"Yeah, it took the beast out it was the bad part."

"But you're human. You were created to be a human and as a human your human self was split too."

"So my other human half killed Jimmy and tried to kill you?" Davis asked in unbelief not comprehending any part of him actually capable of hurting Chloe.

"Yeah, but it wasn't me either. Black K works on humans and it worked on me."

"So the other you got back together with Jimmy?" Davis asked.

"Yeah." Chloe said.

"So where does that leave us now?"

"I don't know. Davis don't you want to know which part I am?"

"Chloe I know you're not evil." Davis said sure of himself.

Chloe smiled and then she softly kissed him and said, "Thank you for that. Thank you for believing in me."

Davis gave her his sweetest puppy dog eyes and said, "Chloe you have always believed in me. It's just natural to believe in you. Besides the past few days you have been your self, your true self I was afraid you would never just let loose and be."

Chloe laughed a little and gave him a small smile. Then she looked away reflective weighed down by something and then Davis asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Well, you're right. I'm not purely my evil part. My split went differently instead of splitting my good and bad I was split by my loves. I am the Chloe that loves you completely and the other Chloe is the Chloe who loves…"

"Clark."

"How did you know? I thought you would've thought it was Jimmy. The other me got back together with him."

"Well, I always had a feeling that Clark was the most important person in your life. After we first met I thought he was your fiancé. And after I found out everything about Clark and I tried to die in that Kryptonite cage I knew that you did that for Clark because you loved him."

Chloe took his hand within hers. "Well, that part of me is gone now."

Davis asked, "Can you really live your life as just part of your self?"

"Of course, as long as I'm with you that is all that matters."

Davis bit his lips something coming to him. Then he asked, "Chloe? How did I survive? Clark was going to kill me?"

"I stopped him."

"How?"

"It doesn't matter Davis."

"Chloe, it does."

"I put kryptonite on him."

"You were going to kill him?"

"He was going to kill you."

Davis took that in staring down at hospital blanket and then he said, "Chloe we have to get you put back together."

Chloe stood up backing away filled with horror and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Chloe I love you. All of you. But I can't sit here and just let you be only the part of you that can be destructive."

"So what? You think that the part of me that loves you is the evil one after all?"

"No, Chloe but I know you. You'll do what ever it takes to protect the ones you love. But you do have the part of you that will think of others and tell you not to cross that line." Davis said.

Chloe breathed out in utter frustration and complete and utter dread.

She started pacing back and forth with her arms folded not wanting to deal with this. Not wanting the possibility of not being herself that loves Davis completely.

Then she stopped and turned directly facing him and said, "Davis if I did that aren't you afraid that part of me that loves Clark will be stronger?"

Davis sat up moaning softly in pain and then he looked Chloe square in the eye and said, "I have faith in you. I have faith in us. I have to believe that the part that loves me is stronger. I know there's a risk that it's not. But I'm willing to take that risk. I am willing to take that leap for you. I would rather you not love me and live your life for Clark then love me and I become your ruin."

Chloe shook her head tears forming in her eyes and she said, "But this part of me will always be a part of me. If I'm just apart of me isn't there still a chance that I do something that crosses the line for you."

"There's always that chance. I know that feelings can be our ruin. I know that emotions can bring the worst out of us but I also know that they can bring the best. You have brought out my best. As you in the past few days and as all of the person you were before the spilt and I will always love you for that." Davis said as he took a stray blonde lock from her face and placed it behind her ear.

Chloe leaned in and Davis kissed Chloe softly and sweetly. Chloe then sat on the bed and started to kiss him more fully wrapping her arms around him just caressing his lips with hers taking him in as much as she could.

Then suddenly the door flew open and there stood Clark.

Chloe and Davis parted, Chloe stared at Clark annoyed. Then Chloe said, "Do you ever knock?"

"Chloe, Davis, we have problem."

Then Chloe said, "Clark your problems aren't my problems anymore."

"This one is. I was right before Davis did die and come back to life again."

"What?" Chloe and Davis asked at the same time.

"Well, the bad Davis he resurrected and he kidnapped the other Chloe."

A/N: I know, I know another cliffy no worries this will be resolved soon and the next chap will be the last.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville if I did there would be no need for a fic like this. **

Chloe sat at in the Watch Tower busily going through computer files still on her search looking for Clark. She still couldn't believe that Clark would have left her like that. She felt like her whole world crumbled in pieces. First Jimmy was murdered by that psycho and then Clark left her and Lois was no where to be found. For all she knew the Doomsday creature killed Lois too. And now all of the Justice League had abandoned her after everything that happened they couldn't all help but feel a little guilt about what happened they all blamed themselves for Jimmy's death. She was utterly alone. She had no one. All she had was this idea to keep on going on to honor Jimmy's good name and to find Clark so she could bring all of the heroes back to fight the good fight. She had to find Clark. He blamed himself and he really shouldn't. Clark had nothing to do with that psycho killing Jimmy. Davis was just a sick individual who she thought she once cared about, but how could she possibly care for a monster who was sent here to kill Clark? For most of her adult life Chloe's whole life has been about protecting Clark and every choice she made had to do with him. She knew that no matter how much she denied it.

She grieved for Jimmy but she knew she would be able to move on and honor his name but Clark if she ever lost Clark she didn't know what she would do. She had to find him. Clark was supposed to be this world's greatest super hero she just had to find him and convince him to get back on the right track. She had contacted Dr. Hamilton several times threatening exposure if he didn't comply but it was empty she could not seem to find him any where.

Chloe couldn't take this any more she had to go and find Clark there was one place she thought he was likely to be especially if he didn't want anything to do with humans. His sanctuary created for him with his Kryptonian heritage: The Fortress of Solitude. Chloe knew that place was dangerous for humans. Every time she went there she knew she was risking her life but finding Clark and bringing him back was worth the risk.

Chloe took her purse and got ready to leave when she saw Davis coming towards her. She knew she must have been dreaming that couldn't have been Davis he was dead. He looked different he wore a goatee. Chloe started to run from him in horror but he super sped and grabbed her by the neck and then he whispered against her ear, "Kneel." Sending chills straight down her spine.

Chloe struggled, she punched and she kicked and she screamed and then he bashed her head against the ground and everything went dark.

***

Chloe sat there holding Davis' hand in the hospital room in Dr. Hamilton's lab and asked, "Clark how do you know?"

"I went there looking for her and I saw Davis flying off with her unconscious in his arms."

"Why didn't you go after them?"

"I can't fly. You know that. I have no idea where they are I called Oliver and told him everything he's keeping his eyes open."

"Why come to us?" Chloe asked.

"She's your other half Chloe. I thought you would like to know and I was hoping you could find…"

"What could I find that you couldn't?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know I guess I'm grasping at straws here." Clark said.

Then Davis said, "We should help. Chloe it's your other half. We have to save her."

Chloe looked within Davis' meek eyes and said, "Your right."

***

Chloe woke up on a soft smooth surface and realized she was on a bed with silk purple sheets and she looked up and saw Davis staring at her she woke up with a halt and said, "What the hell? Davis?"

"Davis? Oh, yes, my unfortunate son, you did have some strange power over him. Why do you think I took you?"

Chloe backed away in horror she remembered Davis telling her that his biological mother possessed Lois and told him that his father was Zod. Chloe couldn't believe how she could ever care about such a monster. His father had killed everyone and destroyed Clark's planet.

Chloe cocked her head and said, "You're Zod."

"I knew you were smart. Brainiac was right to possess you. You are all part of my plan. You'll do well on New Krypton."

Chloe looked around for exit strategies but was coming up short.

"I'm not interested." Chloe said staring firmly at him trying to not show how scared she truly was.

***

Chloe, Clark, Davis, and Dr. Hamilton were all there searching different data bases on the computer. Clark was looking at different GPS systems trying to find any strange heat signatures that the evil Davis would evoke being Kryptonian. Then Chloe stopped starting to go deep in thought. She looked up having something dawn on her.

She looked up at Davis admirably as she rubbed a hand on Davis bandaged head with great tender and care and said, "Clark Davis doesn't have Kryptonian powers."

Clark looked at Chloe and then at Davis and said, "Well, this Davis doesn't but maybe Kryptonian powers are a part of Davis' evil side."

Chloe couldn't not for the life of her look away from Davis and then she said, "No I don't think so. Clark think about it. When Black K separated you did it take away your powers?"

"No but…"

"And the Black K separated Davis' Kryptonian side and his human side and his human side then separated into the bad and good. So it wouldn't make sense for his evil part to have powers, now would it?"

"But I saw him…" Clark said.

Then Chloe asked, "Was there anything different about him?"

"Well, he did have a goatee." Clark said as he started to consider Chloe's points.

Then Chloe went to Davis and said, "When your mother took over Lois body what did she tell you about Zod?"

Davis gazed down in looking at his feet, not liking to be reminded where he came from and who his parents were. It stung at his inner core. It hurt knowing his existence was some wrong evil thing and he was formed by evil people who only wanted to destroy the world. But for Chloe he would recall anything even the most painful moments of his life.

So he looked up into Chloe's emerald eyes and said,

"That he was some great ruler and that he sent me here to destroy the world. Oh and I looked just like him."

Chloe smiled in victory for a moment feeling like she used to when ever solving a mystery or finding out about some strange thing. But then she noticed the sad piercing look on Davis' face and her smile faded into concern as she rubbed Davis' shoulder.

Then Clark said, "So you think that the Davis that has Chloe is really Zod."

Chloe nodded as she continued to sooth Davis and put his arm her comforting him and said, "Yeah, it makes sense."

"Zod but how…" Then Clark eyes squinted as something dawned on him and he said thinking out loud, "Tess found the phantom zone crystal."

"So she could have used it to bring Zod out." Chloe said.

As she said this Davis lowered his arm from Chloe and then gazed out in oblivion and he said, "I can't let this happen. I can't let my father hurt her."

"We won't. Clark won't. Right Clark."

Clark nodded and said, "I'll check the Luthor mansion and test our theory out on Tess. I'll save Chloe."

Then they were both left with a big gush of wind and Clark was gone.

Then Davis started to leave and Chloe asked, "Where are you going?"

Davis turned to her meekly and said, "I can't let my father hurt her. I love her."

Chloe looked up at him hurt. She felt this sudden thriving pain of jealousy and found it strange to be jealous of her other self.

Then Davis said, "Chloe I love you, all of you not just the part that loves me. I have to save her."

Chloe rushed to him desperately putting her hands on his chest stopping him and she said, "But Clark will save her. You do not have to risk your self."

"Chloe he is the reason I am here. He is the reason I did all of those terrible things. I have to confront him." Davis said gently pushing Chloe away.

"But Davis I hate to say it but with out your evil side your survival instincts are gone. You don't have powers you won't stand a chance. You'll be a dead man."

Chloe felt her temperature rise in her cheeks; she felt her hot sticky tears cloud her vision. Then she felt her voice crack as she said, "Davis I can't lose you."

Davis' eyes gazed at her full of warmth and love and he said, "I'll always be with you."

Chloe shook her head and said, "No you are not leaving me. I won't let you."

Davis cupped Chloe's chin with his thumb and said, "If you love me you'll let me go."

Chloe blinked away her tears and said, "Where you go I go."

***

Chloe stared at Zod fiercely as he mocked her with his evil grin. He looked at her like she was nothing but a piece to some diabolical puzzle. She could not let him win. What ever his plans were that had to do with her she knew it would hurt Clark and she could not let that happen. So she did what ever she could think of to stop him.

He had chained her to the wall mocking her in glee. Then he stroked his hand around her cheek shivers came hurdling around her entire body.

"All you have to do is join me. And you will be free."

Chloe bit her lip did something that made her stomach turn on the inside. She felt like getting extremely sick at just the thought but she had to do it for Clark so she kneeled.

***

Chloe and Davis drove to Smallville in silence. Chloe did not know what they were going to do when they got their. Davis self as only his good self seemed to lose his self preservation instinct. He was so self-sacrificing and so noble, which she loved about him but it was not helpful to her if he were dead. She did not even want to think about it. Just the thought of life with out him it made it difficult to breath. He was her whole purpose in life. He was her reason to be. Everything she did had to do with him. She would not let him die for her or a different part of her. She would rather die then see harm come to him, she would make sure he stayed safe.

***

Zod looked down at her said, "It was only matter of time until a smart girl like your self would come to her senses humans can only withstand so much pain."

Chloe felt like there was this intense heavy weight on her back as she looked up at Zod's face full of malice and haughtiness. Chloe looked up at him and asked, "How can I serve you?"

Zod took Chloe out of her chains and took her by the hand and said whispered in her ear bring harsh violent chills done her spine and he said, "You can give me an heir."

Chloe gulped and was inclined to do what ever it took to get free and warn Clark. She also had to do what ever she must to stay alive for Clark's sake. She knew she had to stay useful to Zod or he would discard her. She had to be useful. Even though it made her sick to do it she would do what ever it took to save Clark.

Then she looked up at him and said, "Of course."

He turned down to her smacking his lips with hers harshly she felt them bleed she closed her eyes imagining she was somewhere else. She imagined she was with Clark kissing him to get through it. She tried to black out the pain of his harsh kisses and violent grabbing of her. She instead went to her happy place and imagined it was Dark Thursday and she was kissing Clark like she would never see him again. She imagined it was Clark's tender soft lips on hers instead of this harshness. Then she as she embraced her self more into her fantasy she pushed Zod on the bed.

She was empowered now and she opened her eyes. She saw Zod almost looking like Davis' eyes as they looked at her wanting her.

She then whispered in his ear and said, "What are your plans?"

"To rule the world."

"Well duh? That's a given but how are you going to do it?"

"Well, I'm going to rise the other part of my son just like I rose this part and have it destroy those who aren't fit on New Krypton."

Chloe mind rushed of trying to think of ways to stop him.

Then suddenly there was a huge gust of wind and Zod was flown off of her. Chloe was never so relieved in her life. She was so grateful for Clark for coming when he did.

Then Clark yelled, "Get off of her Zod."

He smirked, "Oh Kal-el. Your emotions make you so weak."

He shot energy blast at him. Clark dodge it and he pushed Zod they crashed through the wall causing rubble to fly everywhere. Then Zod punched Clark and Clark flew across the room. Then Clark supersped Zod across the room. Clark then yelled at Chloe, "Chloe get out of here."

Chloe started to rush out of there but first she had to find something what ever could help Clark defeat Zod. Then she rushed through the mansion and found Tess in her room sleeping.

Chloe saw that the Phantom Zone medallion that was in a shape of diamond and had a s on it laid across Tess' neck. This was the same medallion Clark used to exorcize Zod from Lex. Chloe tried to carefully grab it but then Tess woke up.

"What the hell?" Tess asked.

Then she pushed Chloe to the ground. Tess was more athletic build and more in shape then Chloe but Chloe did not care she needed that key for the Phantom Zone. Zod had to be stopped Clark's life depended upon it.

Then Chloe stood up and said, "I need that necklace."

"So you admit you are here to help Kal-el."

"I admit that I need that medallion and you can give to me or I can take it."

Tess laughed amused and she said, "I'd like you to try."

Chloe did not think about she just ran into to Tess with everything she got. She knew she did not stand a chance with Tess physically but she needed that medallion. They tossed and turned around. Chloe felt the bruises all of her body Tess hardly had a scratch on her. Then she looked up and saw that the tumbling around had the effect she wanted it had caused the necklace to fall off. Tess was smirking at Chloe about how badly she was hurt and as she was distracted Chloe had quickly went for the necklace. Tess went after her but Chloe some how was faster. She ran with every fiber of her that she could.

She felt the whole mansion shake as Zod and Clark tore at each other. Each one with an energy blast each one attacking another with pure super strength.

Then Zod smirked as he saw Chloe rushing back in.

Clark looked at Chloe full of concern and Zod said, "See Kal-el they make you weak."

Then Clark went to Chloe and hugged her as she hugged her she slipped the medallion in his hand and Clark shook his head and said, "No, they make you weak you let your guard down."

Then Clark pulled up the Phantom Zone medallion and pointed it at him. Then suddenly the phantom went out of Davis body and Davis laid there on the ground.

***

Then suddenly Chloe and Davis ran into the destroyed room. Davis looked at himself with a goatee lying unconsciously on the ground and they turned to see Tess running in looking like her whole world had been torn away from her.

Then Chloe had helped Clark up looking at his injuries caressing them examining him seeing if he was ok.

"Clark are you alright?"

Clark nodded looking up at her at awe and said, "Thanks to you."

Chloe sighed, "No thanks to you. Clark you make me strong. If it weren't for you I would have never made it with the crystal. I couldn't have handled any of this if I wasn't thinking of you."

Chloe smiled and caressed Clark's cheek one more time. Clark smiled and kissed Chloe. Chloe was caught off guard never thinking Clark would proactively kiss her but she responded in kind and then she wrapped her arms around him totally and completely embracing the epicness of the moment. Clark had wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist with gentlness but eagerness and Chloe kissed Clark with all her might and Clark had opened his mouth in kind. Clark had thought that this was it maybe it would be better to have a Chloe who was all his. Zod was gone now and all of the pain and tragedy could possibly be healed. Zod was wrong and he was wrong emotions did not only make you weak. They could if you let it but they also could make you unbelievably strong.

Then Davis and Chloe saw Clark and the other Chloe kissing passionately. They looked at them surprised. Chloe turned to Davis and said, "See it looks like Clark and the other Chloe handled this fine."

"Yeah." Davis said meekly.

"So we don't even need to be here. Let's just let them be." Chloe said.

Then Davis looked over at Chloe sadly and said, "but Chloe you're not whole."

"I am the you that's all yours shouldn't that be enough?" Chloe asked.

Then Chloe pointed them out and said,

"Look at her she's happy. Shouldn't we let her have that and let each other have each other. Who knows what would happen if we merged back."

"Whatever happens you'd be whole." Davis said.

"What if I chose him? What if that parts stronger?"

Then Chloe and Clark parted and saw Chloe and Davis. The Chloe who was holding onto Clark was shocked to see herself holding Davis' hand.

She backed away scared and confused and then she looked down and saw Zod.

Then Chloe asked, "What strange Kryptonian thing did this?"

Then Clark said, "The Black K split you both and it split Davis' bad side and his good side."

"And that's my bad side." Chloe said thinking out loud.

"Not exactly it affected you differently because of meteor infection,

it affected you by who you love."

Then Davis said, "That's why you need to be whole again."

"What?" Chloe standing by Clark asked.

Then Davis said, "I love all of you Chloe and being split just living for one person makes you dangerous. This Chloe almost killed Clark."

Chloe held onto Clark protectively and said, "I won't let that happen."

Then the Chloe who held onto Davis hand said, "I won't hurt him as long as he stays away from Davis."

Both Chloe's looked at each other throwing each other icy darts.

Then suddenly Zod woke up. He looked looking confused his eyes seemed to change to deep heart break, he looked fractured and broken. Then he got up and said, "Chloe what is going on?"

He looked up at the Chloe with Clark and then stared at Clark with intensity and rage. Then he got up and he ran to attack Clark. Chloe fell to the ground and then he said, "Chloe was supposed to love me. You did this to her. Everything she has done was for you."

Then Davis ran interference and tackled this man that looked like him, except for the goatee.

Chloe stared at the strange sight of the two Davis' attacking each other.

Then Chloe ran interference and she said, "Don't stop it."

Both of the Davis' looked at her with piercing eyes. She knew that the only thing that could stop them both was her voice.

Then the Davis with the goatee said, "How could you Chloe? I don't get what's going on. But how could you betray me."

"I didn't, not this part at least. Davis I love you all of you. Even the part of that is dark and impulsive. That part of you helps you survive."

The other Chloe looked at Chloe talking to the two Davis with shock and distaste.

Then Clark said, "Chloe we have to get rid of him. He's the evil Davis, he killed Jimmy."

Chloe turned back to Clark and ignored him and put her attention back on the two Davis'.

Then she said, "I know and it was awful. It's horrible to know what he was lead to do."

The Chloe standing by Clark scoffed and said, "You cannot possibly be saying this is my fault. He killed Jimmy because he was jealous. That makes him unstable and a psycho."

The Chloe that was talking to the two Davis said, "Everyone has good and bad in them and when you love someone you don't ignore it and pretend their perfect. You face it and help them be their best selves just like you would want them to help you to be your best self. That's what Davis wants for me. He's willing to sacrifice our love so I can be whole again so I can be my best self."

Chloe stood by Clark shaking her head then she grabbed Clark arm, "I don't want that. I'm perfectly content just me. I don't want all of those conflicting and disgusting emotions in my head. I say we split up and cut our losses."

Then the Chloe who loved Davis tugged on her purse and pulled out the lead box with the Black Kryptonite.

The two Davis looked at Chloe and went towards them and then the Chloe who loved Clark ran interference.

"You can't put them together, we have to kill the bad part he's a psycho. He's dangerous. He was dangerous to Jimmy and he could be dangerous to Clark."

Then the Chloe who loved Davis pushed her away and put the black rock on Davis. I huge burst of energy surrounded all four of them. The Chloe who loved Clark tried to pull Chloe off of Davis but then they white energy surrounded her too.

The place began to shake and rumble and then suddenly Chloe and Davis fell back to the ground, just looking at each other. They both breathed really hard. Clark ran to them both unsure of what to do.

Then Clark said reeking with disappointment, "So it's done. You're both whole again."

Davis got up helping Chloe up. Davis looked broken and lost and full of grief.

Davis looked down and said, "We're whole now, but that doesn't change anything. Jimmy is still dead. I killed him."

Then Clark said, "You weren't your self."

"But I was. It was a part of me."

Then Clark said, "Look, Davis Chloe was right, we all have good and bad inside of us. For a long time I thought the bad in me was the alien part I thought that if I just removed the alien part of you, you'd be free. But I was wrong. Humans can have just as much evil in them as kryptonians. But they can have good in them too. I lost sight of that. But you have good in you too."

Davis said, "Maybe but I still have to pay for I did. I am human now, I'm not a danger to anyone anymore. A jail can contain me now. I deserve to be punished."

Then Chloe said desperately, "No Davis you can't. That wasn't all of you. You would have never have done that if you were whole."

Clark folded his arms trying to think of everything then he said, "This was all my fault. I didn't think everything through. Rokk had got me paranoid by telling me my future and I ended up changing it making it worse, again."

Chloe shook her head and said, "Please Clark not more of this unnecessary guilt. I know it's your thing but now is not the time."

Then Clark supersped away leaving Chloe and Davis alone looking at the empty space perplexed.

Then Clark supersped to his desk at the Daily Planet and opened it looked for his ring but it was no where to be found.

He was about to punch his desk when a big bright flashing light appeared before him. Then he saw Lois.

Lois looked at him with a tilted smile and then she marched to him and slapped him, "What the hell Smallville? When were you going to tell me you were the Red Blue Blur?"

Then she looked at her hand and aided it as if it really hurt.

Clark rolled his eyes and said, "Well if you knew that don't you think you would know that would hurt."

Lois rolled her eyes at him smirking and said, "It was worth it."

"You went to the future."

Lois nodded and handed him the ring.

Clark looked at the ring and wished he was at a time before all of this happened. Then suddenly he was, he found himself at the Daily Planet. He then took the ring from his desk and put it in his pocket. Then he supersped to where Chloe and Davis were hiding and got there before Oliver and the gang and he looked up and Chloe and Davis' surprised faces and said, "Look Oliver and everyone is going to be here soon. So we got to get to the geothermal plant before them and separate Davis from the monster and then put him back together with himself."

Chloe looked at Clark confused and searched his eyes and something dawned on her and then she said, "I thought you destroyed the ring."

"I did but Rokk came back and gave me another one and told me this was the day I die."

"And you want to take the Beast out away from Davis wouldn't that kill you?" Chloe asked.

Clark shook his head, "No I can handle the Beast. I did before."

Then Davis said, "Then why come back from the future. What is so awful that you have to change it?"

Then Clark said, "Something I can't tell. Something if your whole I hope won't happen again. But that's all I can do. I changed enough."

They ended up in the plant and Chloe put the Black K on Davis and separated the monster and then Clark fought the monster almost tearing the plant apart. Chloe had woken up on a far off part of the plant wondering what happened wondering what happened to Davis. Then as she ran towards where they were she saw Clark come in front of Davis. Then he said come on we have to get out of here."

Then Clark super sped Chloe and Davis away from the plant as it imploded.

Then Chloe looked up at Davis and said, "Is that it? Is it over?"

Davis held Chloe's hand and said, "Well Clark is it?"

Then Clark said, "One more thing."

Then he got the Black Krpyonite in the lead box and said, "You both need to touch this to make you whole."

Then they both did. And they were surrounded by a bright light and were merged again to anther Chloe and Davis.

Chloe and Davis then looked up at Clark and Clark asked, "How do you feel?"

Chloe looked away in the distance and said, "Confused."

Then Davis asked, "Is it over now?"

Then Clark said, "I hope so. I think your free Davis."

Davis shook his head and took Chloe's hand and said, "We're free now, unless you want to stay with Clark. You can do that now, if that's what you want."

Chloe looked back at Clark and then she looked Davis tender sweet eyes and then she wrapped her arms around Davis and said, "I think I know where I want to be and that's with you. I did it for you both before. I helped you because of you and Clark but now your free we can be free too."

Then Chloe kissed Davis passionately. She wrapped her arms and around him and totally embraced him. Davis hand lingered down her wait and responded kissing her and holding her protectively.

Then she pulled away from her embrace and went to Clark and hugged him and said, "Thank you for freeing him."

Then Clark said, "Well your free now. I'm sure we can find away to get the cops from looking for him. You can still stay here you don't have to live on the run."

Chloe smiled warmly and said, "Clark we'll figure something out. But for now I think both me and Davis need to be away from you and everyone else. Not everyone is as forgiving as you."

Clark looked down showing sadness and tenderness and said, "That's probably for the best."

Chloe then hugged Clark again and whispered in his ear and said, "Thank you saving us. You will always be my hero and you proved that tonight."

Then Clark said, "But you love him more."

Chloe broke away from the embrace and looked at him quizzically and then she said, "Clark I wasn't talking about…"

"I know. I hope you're happy Chlo. I hope you bring the best out of each other, in the mean time I'll be here trying to make the world better believing in peoples best and hoping they make the best choice."

Chloe smiled and said, "That sounds like a good plan Clark. And that is so you."

Then Chloe went back into Davis arms. Then Davis whispered, "You know I should be all jealous but I'm too happy right now, to let that get me."

Chloe then kissed Davis and said, "I am yours Davis. Maybe someday we'll see him again but for now interested in exploring who I am with you now that the monster is gone."

Davis looked down and said, "The monster wasn't the only part of me that did terrible things."

"I know but you wouldn't have done it if the monster wasn't inside of you. And now you're human and now you have a choice and I believe in the good in you I know it will triumph."

Davis smiled and kissed Chloe. Then they went hand in hand and walked away together looking perfectly content.

Clark looked at them leave hand in hand looking sad but happy that at least he was able to save them and everyone from further tragedy realizing that there was good in Davis and people and hoping that Davis and Chloe continue to make good choices. Hoping the good in them triumph and hoping the same about himself as the Justice League and Jimmy all headed towards him.

The End.

A/N: Sorry it's so long and sorry I went to the weird place. Hope you guys like it anyway.


End file.
